


Soundless

by fatrock



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AU, Forgive Me, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Why do I keep doing these things?, angst attempt, whats sleep?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When recruiting time comes around the corner, the Rikkai tennis team is met with a new enigmatic player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 1st sound

**Author's Note:**

> The 3rd years in here will be 2nd years, Akaya will remain a 1st year.

Niou walked out of his house like every day, except today was different, there were moving vans next door to his house. While the whole family seemed to be unpacking, there sat a lonely red head on the curb of the street. 

Niou paused for a moment to look at the red head. He bright red hair, and green apple eyes, something look different about them compared to regular eyes, as if they cried out for help. Niou ignored the red head and kept going to school. 

At school he was harshly scolded by Sanada for being late by 3 and a half minutes. 

"Tarundoru!", Sanada assigned him 10 extra laps 

"At least you don't have to stay after school for the next two weeks...", Akaya their first year gulped as he ran in terror

"Poor guy thinks he has tough...", the bald man, Jackal chuckled lightly," Remember when we were 1st years."

Niou snorted at the memories. 

Soon practice was over and everyone went to their respective classrooms.

Niou was sitting bordily in his class until the teacher stumbled in, literally. 

'New teachers, pfft.', Niou chuckled to himself as the class laughed 

The poor new teacher was covered in flour that Niou had put on top of the door.

Staightning their self out, the new teacher began their long speech. By the time they were done, it was the end of the day. 

"Man, was class boring...", Niou sighed dramatically 

"It couldn't have that bad.", Yagyuu pushed his glasses up,"Knowing you..."

"Sheshehshe~"

Niou began to tell Yagyu how times the teacher fell for his tricks.

When the two finally reached Nious house they bid farewell, with their awesome doubles handshake. 

"I'm home!", Niou shouted to no one in particular 

His parents always came home after him unless he had had to stay after school. 

"What to do~", thanks to the new teacher they did not have any homework

As he rested his mind went to thinking about the red he saw this morning. 

'I wonder who he was...', Niou thought 

Little did he know he was about to find out. THE NEXT DAY. 

Leaving the house and going practice was his daily routine, except today he didn't expect to be helping someone he saw just yesterday. 

-earlier-

"I'm heading to school!", Niou shouted 

"Oh, Niou!", his mom stopped him," Could bring the neighbors son with you?"

"Sure?"

"Thanks and have a nice day!" 

Walking over he rang the door bell. He heard scurrying from the other of the door. 

"Ah, you must the neighbor?", a red headed woman opened the door," My son's just about ready. Please be careful with him."

Niou nodded, he was confused by the last part.

The familiar red head he saw yesterday, was now dressed in Rikkai's school uniform. 

The mom patted the shorter red head on the head. 

After that they left, except something was strange, the red head had a walking stick.  
At first, Niou thought he liked to walk, then it struck him, the red head was blind!

-present-

'So this is what she meant?', Niou crossed the street with the red head in tow

The two finally made it to the school.

"TARUNDORU!", Sanada shouted,"10 minutes late!"

"Now calm, Genichiro.", Yukimuta their captain walked over," I'm sure he has a good reason."

"I was bringing my neighbor over to school, he's new to the area.", Niou reasoned

"See Genichiro? He even has evidence."

Sanada didn't know if to take that as sarcasm or a joke. 

A loud tarundoru could be heard.

In class, if not strange enough as Niou had thought, the red head was in the same class as him. 

"Class, we have a new student.", the by one day new teacher announced drenched in water

Niou raised his hand," Teacher, can I walk him up to the board?"

"S-Sure?"

Niou walked the red head to board. The rest of the class was silent.

"Now you write your name.", the teacher spoke 

The red head was turned to Niou, who was still holding his hand, and made a hand gesture to his throat.

Niou's eyes widened in horror. Not only couldn't this red head see, he couldn't speak. He could he at least hear, right? Wrong. 

"We can't wait all day.", the teacher began to tap his foot

The red head was still facing Niou.

'This guy can't speak, see or hear?!', Niou didn't know what to do

With out thinking he took the red heads hand and began to write words on the palm. The red head returned the motion.

'So that's his name.', Niou picked up a piece of chalk and began writing the red heads name on the board

Marui Bunta

A name that would change the Rikkai tennis team.


	2. The 2nd sound

Niou had to stay with Marui for the rest of day. Which also meant, he'd have to go to practice with him. 

Niou groaned in despair. 

"Do my eyes deceive me?", Yagyuu appeared out of nowhere," The famous jokester Niou groaning in despair?"

"Can it.", Niou frowned 

"Whatever you say."

"Niou-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai!", Akaya ran up to the two

"Hm?", they both replied 

"Who's the red head?", Akaya pointed to the isolated red head on the spectators bench 

"Ah...", Niou spoke," He's new here..."

"I thought so, it's the first time I've seen him. Thanks!", Akaya ran off to do whatever he could to not annoy Sanada 

'If you knew why'd you ask?!', Niou thought 

"Kids these days.", Yagyuu sighed 

"Your the one to speak.", Niou playfully slapped the taller man on the head," Well then, it's my match."

It was spring, so it meant it was time to recruit new members. As usual, the regulars played matches against the newcomers. 

So far there hadn't been any good players. They were mostly decent.

Yukimura frowned at the poor selection they had this year. It was their 2nd year as their upperclassmen were leaving. 

"Renji, what's the chances of a regular this year?", Yukimura asked the bowl cut haired man

"I'd say 1%, the other 99% are going to be drop outs.", Renji calculated

"What a shame...", Yukimura sighed," we should still be able to win the finals with this team."

'Should?!', Renji thought,' He makes it sound like a lost cause...'

While the two were talking they didn't seem to notice a group of 2nd years going over to where Marui was.

"I remember you, you're that new student.", the leader said 

"I can't believe you got Niou to help you, he rarely helps anyone unless it's the regulars.", follower b added

Marui didn't say anything.

"What's wrong, cats got your tongue?", follower a laughed

"Giving us the silent treatment huh?", the leader began to crack his knuckles," We'll see after this."

Niou who just finished his match saw what was going on over there, ran over to stop them.

"HEY!", Niou yelled 

"Crap, he saw us!", follower b panicked

"You're lucky for now", the leader ran away 

"Bastards...", Niou growled 

He felt the boy tense as he touched him.

It's Niou, don't worry.

Marui smiled a little.

What happened?

You were going to get hurt.

Thanks...

Listen, if you have problems, tell me?

No, it's fine...

Liar.

Marui didn't respond this time.

"Niou!", Sanada yelled

"Hold on, Sanada-fukubuchou!", Niou shouted 

Just as Niou begun to get up, Marui tugged on his sleeve.

What?

Um... Do you think I should move?

No just stay here...

Ok.

Gotta go, I'll walk you home after.

Thanks...

Since they had met, Marui hadn't written Niou's name once, or ask for it. Since, Marui couldn't see, hear, and speak to him, Niou wasn't important. Yet, something about his gentle touch made Marui what to stay with him. 

Leaving the red head by himself, Niou began to wonder why the Marui was going to school if he couldn't learn, sure there was braille, but the new teacher seemed to not know much about braille. 

This occupied Niou's mind for the rest of practice. The after school bell rang, they could leave.

"Good work today!", Yukimura smiled as the new members died on the ground,"From now on you'll have to get used to this. We'll continue the recruiting tomorrow!"

Groans of pain could be heard.

Niou walked out with Marui. He planned to ask Marui's mom why he was still in school.

Arriving upon Marui's house, Niou knocked on the door. This time, instead of a red haired woman, it was two red headed boys.

"Welcome", the one on the right spoke

"Back!", the one on the left finished

"...", Niou was speechless for a moment, twins

"We can", the left spoke 

"Take Marui ni-chan ", the right said 

"Thank you very much!", the two said at the same time dragging their older brother into the house

"Ah...", Niou just nodded as the door was closed upon him," HEY, WAIT!"

He began to knock on the door again. 

"What!?", the two boys glared at Niou from the door

"Is you mom here?", Niou tried to keep his rage in

"Want us", the one standing began

"To get her?" the one kneeling on the floor finished 

"Yes please."

"Wait here!", the two laughed as they ran off to get their mom

"Oh, Niou-kun!", the red headed woman from this morning reappeared,"It's nice to see you again!"

"There's something I'd like to ask!", Niou bowed

"Well, please do come in!"

"Pardon the intrusion!", Niou bowed again

"Eh.", one of the two boys reappeared 

"Oomph!" , the other half ran into the first," Why is he here...!"

"Boys... Go play elsewhere, please.", the mother scorned them

"Yes, mom...", the two ran off again 

"Twins?", Niou wanted to make sure before he killed himself

"Yes. A rowdy bunch. Only if Marui could have a childhood like that...", she sat down at the kitchen table

"Speaking of Marui...", Niou sat down too," Is there a reason for why he should still be in school?"

"Usually I manage to tell the teachers before hand... About his conditions."

"I noticed...", Niou frowned slightly

"You see he was just born with two. He couldn't hear or see."

"So he can speak!?"

"He hasn't spoken since an incident that happened a long time ago."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I wasn't there that time", the woman sadly shook her head," I was in labor giving birth to those two troublemakers."

"How about your husband?"

Once again she shook her head no.

"I see..."

"We came home, to see blood everywhere. We ran to Marui's room, he was covered in blood and he was hanging from the ceiling....", she began to choke on tears", we got him down, luckily he was still breathing... He had been in a coma for two years..."

"How long ago was this exactly?"

"10 years ago."

"....", Niou looked at a pic of a younger Marui smiling," I think that's all."

"I'm sorry to have told you all that."

"No, it's mine, I shouldn't have asked.", Niou bowed before heading towards the door," By the way, how do you tell those two rascals apart?"

"Daichi has a mole under his left eye, and Riku has one under his right."

"Got it.", Niou spoke as he left 

"Niou-kun!", Marui's mom said suddenly

"Hm?", he looked back

"I think it'd be wonderful to hear Marui's voice again!", she smiled at him," I think you can change him!"

Niou smiled and said nothing as he finally left. 

Thinking about Marui's family, he was plotting a plan to get back at those rascals someday, but for now he was still focused on Marui. 

How he loved mysteries. Puri.


End file.
